The Graveyard in Cambodia's House
by nana.0.o
Summary: Apalagi ide gila para ASEAN family? Cambodia x Laos and many other pairing, trading fic with haefalent. full of OC, except Thailand & Vietnam. Family/Horror/Humor/Romance


**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**warnings: **Full of OC, kecuali Thailand & Vietnam. fem!Laos, male!Cambodia, fem!Nesia, male!Malay, male!Singapore, fem!Brunei, male!Myanmar, fem!Phillippines

**a/n: **Trading fic untuk **haefalent**. Makasih DeNorge nya yaaa~ ini Cambodia x Laos nya dengan bonus banyak hint lainnya :D semoga suka~ ohohoho... count 1 minutes before 12.00 I did it! Yeaahh! saatnya menagih coklaaattt... #ditimpuk

* * *

Kesepuluh keluarga ASEAN sedang menikmati liburannya, dan beristirahat sejenak dari tugas-tugas kenegaraan mereka. Indonesia yang masih punya banyak PR sih masih tetap santai, "Ah masih ada hari esok." katanya.

Lalu, entah usul yang muncul secara ghoib darimana, mereka telah memutuskan suatu acara untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, sekedar iseng, atau malah alasan tak terduga seperti mengunjungi teman. Uji nyali melewati kuburan di dekat rumah Cambodia pun dilaksanakan. Yah, meskipun ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menjawab 'setuju' dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Nama-nama pun diacak untuk diundi. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang keberuntungan dari surga, hasil undian untuk menentukan pasangan terlihat 'terlalu' pas.

Thailand – Vietnam

Myanmar – Philippine

Cambodia – Laos

Indonesia – Malaysia

Singapore – Brunei

"Ada setan yang ngatur tuh!" seru Indonesia saat mengetahui ia harus berpasangan dengan Malaysia. Kesialan dari Neraka.

"Njrit, Nes! Pliss jangan ngomong gitu!" Cambodia tercekat dan napasnya tertahan. Nesia terkikik senang karena bisa menakut-nakuti Cambodia yang super cengeng.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, acara pun dimulai. Undian untuk menentukan urutan juga sudah dilakukan. Dan yang mendapat kehormatan _'the lucky number one'_ adalah pasangan melayu Singapore dan Brunei. Singapore menghela napas panjang, dan Brunei mulai mempersiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan seperti senter, HP dan lain-lain. Dari wajah mereka sama sekali tidak tampak wajah takut. Dan tantangan pun dimulai.

"Kalau nggak kuat, lambaikan tangan ke kamera, ya!" seru Indonesia saat Singapore dan Brunei mulai memasuki kawasan kuburan.

* * *

**Singapore –Brunei**

"Brun, ayo dong jalannya cepet dikit." Seru Singapore sebal.

Brunei mempercepat langkahnya sambil misuh-misuh, "Aduh kak, kakak tuh yang jalannya terlalu cepet. Tungguin kek!"

Singapore mendesah.

_Gini nih yang bikin males. Udah dibilangin tanding bola di PS itu lebih asik daripada ujinyali nggak guna kayak gini. Ini mah kayak acara reality show enggak mutu bikinan kak Nesia._

Singapore berbalik dan menunggu Brunei yang belum juga bisa menyusulnya. Brunei pun mulai mendekat.

"Lihat tuh, rambutmu tiba-tiba jadi panjang gitu. Pasti gara-gara stress. Makanya, udah kubilang…"

"Hah? Kak Singapore ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Brunei dengan tampang polos tak mengerti.

Yang terlihat berikutnya adalah wajah Singapore yang kian pucat dan jatuh pingsan.

"Kak Singaporeeeee….!"

* * *

**Myanmar – Philippine**

"Hey, Phil…"

.

.

"Philip?" Myanmar menyenggol pundak Philippine yang masih acuh.

"Woii!" Teriak Myanmar di kuping Philippine.

Philippine mengelus-elus kupingnya yang sakit, "Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku ini cewek, tau!"

"Philippine terlalu panjang. Phil atau Philip kan lebih praktis, lagipula terdengar lebih keren daripada Philippine."

"Kau cari ribut ya? !"

"Enggak, aku Cuma mau cari jalan keluar secepatnya dari kuburan super seram Cambodia ini." Jawab pemuda bertampang boiben ini santai.

'_fiuuu~'_

Udara berhembus semakin kencang, menimbulkan kesan mencekam di kuburan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki penerangan ini. Tiba-tiba, Philippine menggenggam erat tangan Myanmar dengan kedua tangannya.

"A…apaan sih?" Myanmar terkejut sekaligus kaget. Namun Philippine tidak menjawab, ia malah menoleh ke kanan kirinya dengan panik.

"Su..suara…" Philippine bergerak-gerak dalam kepanikan.

"Apa? Ngomong yang jelas, Phil."

"A..ada suara-suara dari arah sana…" katanya melanjutkan, Myanmar pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

Dan saat suara nyanyian samar itu terdengar semakin jelas, "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Philippine tanpa sadar memeluk Myanmar dengan erat. Myanmar pun sukses pingsan bergelimang darah.

"MYANMAR?"

* * *

**Thailand – Vietnam**

"Mau aku atau kau yang jalan duluan?" Tanya Thailand dengan senyum tipis yang selalu tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sama saja kan? Aku tidak terlalu peduli." Jawab Vietnam sembari berjalan mendahului Thailand.

Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan, saat angin dingin mulai berhembus. Ikat rambut Vietnam terbang terbawa angin, menyebabkan rambut panjangnya berkibar. Dengan sigap Thailand menangkap ikat rambut itu dan memakaikannya lagi pada Vietnam.

"Kau tidak takut hantu?" Thailand memulai pembicaraan.

Vietnam menoleh ke belakang, bola mata hitamnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah pemilik kacamata. "Haruskah? Kurasa trisulaku selalu bisa diandalkan saat dibutuhkan."

"Hahaha" Thailand tertawa pelan, "Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, Viet."

"Lalu kau sendiri?" Vietnam balik bertanya.

Thailand kembali tersenyum, "Yah, kalau mereka berani, coba saja."

Dan sampai saat terakhir, tidak ada satupun kejadian aneh yang menghampiri mereka.

* * *

**Indonesia – Malaysia**

"Lagi-lagi gue harus sekelompok sama orang kayak lu, Lay." Indonesia misuh-misuh.

"Harusnya lu bersyukur pasangan sama manusia pemberani kayak gue, lu kan penakut, Ndon. Dan, plis lepas deh bunga kamboja di rambut lo itu, jelek tau!"

"Heh! Ini hadiah dari Cambodia tauk! Jangan seenaknya ngejek!" Indonesia membenarkan letak bunga yang disematkan di belakang daun telinganya.

"Lo nggak tau itu diambil darimana?" tanya Malaysia santai. Indonesia menggeleng. Malaysia tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah pohon dibelakangnya. Persis di tengah-tengah deretan batu nisan yang rapi.

Indonesia terhenyak kaget, ia langsung melepaskan bunga dari belakang daun telinganya dan melemparkannya ke tanah. "Lu..nakut-nakutin gue aja, Lay!" Malaysia hanya tertawa senang.

"KYAAAAHHH!"

"Apaan lagi sih, Ndon!"

"Ke..kecoak!" jawab Indonesia masih histeris dan menunjuk 2-3 kecoak yang bergerak di depannya. Malaysia langsung menjitak kepala Indonesia.

"Cemen amat sih lu, Ndon! Harusnya lu tuh lebih takut sama makhluk putih di balik nisan itu, tuh!" Baik Indonesia maupun Malaysia, keduanya sama-sama membeku sesaat, "Lu bilang apa barusan, Lay?" Yang ditanya hanya membisu.

.

.

.

"GYAHH! POCOOOONGGG!"

"HANTU BUNGKUUUUUSSS!"

Teriak Indonesia dan Malaysia bersamaan.

* * *

**Cambodia-Laos**

Dan tibalah saatnya untuk pasangan terakhir memasuki wilayah pemakaman gelap tersebut.

"La..Laos… yang tadi itu teriakan Indonesia dan Malaysia kan?" tanya Cambodia sambil gemetaran.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya santai.

"U..udahan yuukk… enggak usah aja. Kita pulang, ya ya ya?" bujuk Cambodia sambil sedikit memelas dan menarik-narik gaun yang dikenakan Laos.

"Masa kamu takut sih, ini kan masih daerah rumahmu sendiri."

"Ta, tapi aku tidak berani kemari selain siang hari… Lagipula pemakaman ini memang seramm, aku takuut…"

Laos menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepala, "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tidur setiap hari? Di rumah dekat kuburan seperti ini?"

"A..aku selalu memakai headset sampai tidur." jawabnya kemudian.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan saja. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, aku yang akan berjalan di depan." Kata Laos kemudian. Cambodia terpaksa mengikuti kemauan gadis kecil itu. Ia memegang erat kedua bahu Laos dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya sambil berjalan perlahan.

"Su..sudah kubilang, harusnya kita main monopoli sajaaa…" Laos tidak meggubris protes Cambodia dan terus berjalan ke depan.

Di tengah-tengah pemakaman, suasana berubah hening. Jangkrik yang tadinya masih bernyanyi tiba-tiba diam. Angin yang sedaritadi menghembuskan dinginnya malampun berhenti seolah menuruti perintah seseorang. Keadaan yang gelap serta suasana mencekam membuat Cambodia berkeringat dingin.

Laos tiba-tiba berhenti. Cambodia kaget karena menabrak tubuh Laos yang membatu. Ia menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Laos, "La..laos? a..ada apa?"

Laos bergeming dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak, membuat keringat dingin Cambodia makin mengucur deras, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia pelan-pelan melepaskan pegangannya saat Laos membalikkan badannya perlahan. Cambodia akhirnya dapat melihat wajah…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cambodia berteriak sekuat tenaga dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Pria itu pingsan melihat wajah Laos yang rata, tanpa mata, hidung dan mulut.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laos tertawa puas dan membuka topeng 'muka-rata' yang didapatnya dari Japan. Ia tertawa tanpa henti, seakan menikmati sekali wajah ketakutan Cambodia. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan kembali topeng itu di balik bajunya dan berlutut di samping Cambodia untuk membangunkannya.

Laos mengelus pelan pipi Cambodia dan terkikik geli.

_Cambodia itu lucu sekali, ya. Biarpun cowok, tapi reaksinya bisa melebihi cewek. Hmm… mungkin karakter itu didapatkannya gara-gara namanya yang diambil dari nama bunga, Cambodia. Manis sekali, ufufufufu._

_Nah, sekarang bagaimana cara membangunkannya?_ Pikir Laos. Ia pun mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Cambodia. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup bibir sang pangeran.

Beberapa saat kemudian Cambodia sadar, "dimana ini?"

Laos hanya tersenyum usil dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"La..laooos! Kamu ngerjain aku ya? !" Cambodia menatap gadis mungil di depannya. Ia harusnya tahu kalau baju maid itu hanya kamuflase, bando pita berenda di kepalanya hanya topeng untuk menutupi semua kejailan gadis ini. Terimakasih untuk Myanmar yang selalu memaksa Laos memakai semua pakaian ala maid ini, sehingga orang lain tidak akan menyangka seberapa sadis gadis ini sebenarnya.

Cambodia dan Laos pun berhasil keluar dari pemakaman itu karena kejar-kejaran.

Di sudut pohon yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena gelap, sosok putih itu menggumam pelan,

"aku malas mengganggu orang pacaran… bikin iri saja…" Ia pun melompat- lompat pergi dan menghilang dalam gelap.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Lay! Plis deh! Yang tadi itu namanya pocong! Bukan hantu bungkus. Emangnya lontong? "

"Ndon! Plis deh! Lontong itu ijo! Yang tadi kan putih."

"Lay! Plis deh! Jawaban lo itu nggak nyambung."

"Ndon! Plis deh! Otak lu aja yang enggak nyampe."

"Aduh, kalian berdua… plis deh. Bisa nggak berhenti mempermasalahkan hal enggak penting gitu. " Philippine menengahi kedua anak kampung tersebut.

"Mendingan cari tau kenapa Myanmar bisa berdarah-darah gini." Lanjut Phillipine sembari menarik kerah belakang Myanmar yang masih pucat karena kekurangan darah.

"Itu gampang, Phil." kata Vietnam dengan tenangnya. Phillipine mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka dengan panggilan aneh tersebut.

"Kau memeluk Myanmar, kan?"

"E..eh. I..ya, kenapa?"

"Dadamu yang jadi penyebabnya…" kata Vietnam datar tanpa nada.

Wajah Phillipine langsung berubah merah dan panas begitu mengerti maksud Vietnam.

"Dasar Myanmar mesuuuummm!"

Dan sebuah bogem mentah pun tak dapat dielakkan oleh Myanmar.

"Kok jadi gini siiih…" suara Myanmar terdengar sayup-sayup di ambang kematiannya.

* * *

oke, yang ini terserah deh kalo mau flame juga, saya bikinnya buru2 banget~ wahahahaha #garuk2 ngejar target sebelum jam 12 malem, pasti banyak banget typo dah :P

mana cerita horror pula. Serius deh ini pertama kalinya saya bikin horror, semoga enggak gagal2 amat...

udah ah... mau boboooo besok masuk pagiii~ dadaaaahhh #lambe2saputangan


End file.
